The Wish
by Chanel101
Summary: What happens when a lonely fan gets to meet her favorite wrestler of all time John Cena? Read to find out! Not my best story but hey I tried lol
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Have you ever wished for something and then right before your eyes it all comes true at once? What would you do if it was your one wish to meet someone famous and you get more than what you bargained for? Let's take a look into the life a young girl who made a wish similar to this and definitely got what she wanted and much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Surprise**

"Rebecca! Come on you are going to be late!" a woman yelled to her daughter.

"Hold on mom! You know beauty takes time!"

The woman shook her head and went back to making her breakfast.

Rebecca Hurd, a lovely young lady who had a beauty like no other. Her skin was a light Carmel color that brought out her dark hazel colored eyes. She stood at her bathroom mirror brushing her long black hair that most people thought was her best feature. She was truly a beautiful young girl but for some reason she didn't really see that in herself. Whenever anyone told her how gorgeous she was, she would smile on the outside, but on the inside she desperately wondered what they were seeing.

"Rebecca!" her mom yelled once more.

She sighed and then slammed her brush down on the counter. "Why is she always rushing me?"

Grudgingly she walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen where her mother stood waiting for her. "It took you long enough,"

"Well it's like I said mom, beauty takes time."

"Yes sometimes it does but that doesn't mean that you should make yourself late just to be pretty. I think you are pretty without the make up anyway."

Becca rolled her eyes and then sat down and started eating her breakfast.

"So how is the senior life?" her mother asked.

Becca shrugged, "It's alright I suppose. I have a lot of hard classes this semester and it's a little tough to keep my grades up. Becca was currently attending a community college that was downtown. She was going to become a veterinarian, but she only wanted to specialize in baby animals.

"Well you just keep doing what you need to do so you can graduate."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Becca's mother dried her hands from doing the dishes and then went to answer the door. When she came back, Becca's best friend Ki Ki was behind her. Ki Ki was taller than Becca with dark skin and short dark brown hair. The two of them were thick as thieves, closer than sisters. They did pretty much everything together including going to the same school. Ki Ki however was going to school for cosmetology.

"Girl you are still eating breakfast?" She asked.

Becca nodded admiring her friend's new outfit. "Where did you buy that?"

"At the mall in the next town, it was on sale and you know I couldn't pass that up." Ki Ki said as she took a seat at the table. "Oh and speaking of not being able to pass up something…"

"Oh no…what did you get us into this time?" Becca asked, eying down her friend. Ki Ki always managed to sign them up for something crazy that Becca just didn't want to do half of the time.

Ki Ki smiled, "Trust me you are going to love this."

"That's what you said last time and we ended up going to a haunted mansion to stay for a night…oh and must I mention the creepy noises I heard all night?"

Ki Ki sighed, "I promise it's nothing like that."

"Well let's hear it,"

Ki Ki smiled, "Well they were doing a drawing at the mall and I put your name in for it."

Becca dropped her fork, "What was the drawing for?"

"Well I know how much you enjoy a certain wrestler…and if you are picked you will be able to go to your favorite wrestler's house and spend a week with him or her,"

Becca's entire face told the story; she jumped up and screamed in excitement while hugging her friend tightly. "Oh my goodness! This is the best idea you have ever come up with!"

"But wait, did I mention that the drawing takes place today after school?" Ki Ki said.

Becca sat down, trying to regain her composure. "Girl I hope I get picked. Lord knows I want to be the one in John Cena's arms."

Ki Ki giggled and then stood up, "Come on we'll talk about it more in the car but remember they only pick one person so don't get your hopes up too high."

Becca kissed her mom good-bye and then followed her friend to the car completely excited about what she had heard. She spent her entire time in school thinking about what it would be like to spend a week with her future husband….as she liked to call him.

Later on that day, the two girls went to the mall and grabbed some food before heading to the drawing. Becca was shaking in both fear and excitement. Though she was happy to be able to win a chance at meeting her favorite wrestler, it scared her that the chance could also be taken away by someone else.

"Girl chill out, if they don't pick you I can always get you a ticket and we can go see wrestling next month. "

"What do you mean? If we go see wrestling there is no chance that I could meet John Cena face to face. This gives me the chance to do that,"

Ki ki sighed, "Yea you're right but remember there is only a slim chance that you will get picked"

Becca smiled but deep down inside, she knew her friend was right. There was a good chance that she wouldn't get picked but something in her heart told her that she would be the one.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Draw**

"Dude I can't believe Vince is actually going through with this. I don't want to be in my house with a fan for an entire week!" John yelled.

He was in his personal gym working out with his friend Randy Orton. The two of them were watching the drawing on TV, eagar to see who would get picked and then who that person would pick to stay with.

"What makes you think that you'll be picked? There are plenty of other superstars in the WWE you know." Randy said.

"I know that but let's be honest. None of the other superstars are as popular as me. If the person that gets picked is a young female she will definitely pick me and you know it."

Randy had to agree with him. Anytime there was something like this going on, John was the one to get picked most of the time.

"Well let's hope that whoever it is won't be annoying and obnoxious like the other fans. Maybe she'll even be cute John."

John rolled his eyes, "Yea but I bet she won't even be my age."

Randy sighed, "Would you please try to be positive about this for once. Besides you weren't even picked yet."

John sighed and then continued his workout. "Whatever."

Back in Becca's town people were gathering close to see who would get picked for the prize. An announcer got on the stage and introduced the person who would be choosing the person from the basket.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome, Mr. McMahon!"

Everyone cheered in shock, no one expected the actual boss to show up and chose the person. He looked just as he did on television, tall broad chest and shoulders, gray hair, and a cocky look on his face. Becca and Ki Ki looked at him, torn between being disgusted and excited.

"Hello everyone. As you know you are here for a special occasion. One of you will be chosen to spend an entire week with your favorite superstar. Now here are the rules, if you are chosen, you must sign a contract stating that you agree not to get in the way of a superstars work unless he or she asks you otherwise. You are also required to stay in the house for the entire week, not just a few days and then leave. Is that clear?"

Everyone agreed, "ok well let's get this party started."

Mr. McMahon reached into the basket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Alright, the person is…Margaret Smith?"

Just when Becca thought it was all over, the person didn't speak up.

"Alright, we'll pick another one." He said as he tossed the paper to the side and then chose another name.

"Ok…Rebecca Hurd?"

Becca gasped and jumped up and down yelling, "That's me!"

"Well come on up girlie," Mr. McMahon said.

Becca hugged Ki Ki and then ran up to the stage. People looked at her with looks of utter hatred as she passed them. _"Ha, I love haters," _Becca thought to herself as she got on stage and shook Mr. McMahon's hand.

"Well you are a lucky girl young lady. How old are you dear?"

"Twenty-three,"

"Now which superstar would you like to choose?"

Becca didn't have to think about this one. She knew exactly who she was going for. "John Cena,"

Mr. McMahon smiled, "Alright well I will need your information so I can send you a plane ticket Ok?"

Becca nodded with a big smile on her face and then waved at the camera thinking, _"I'm coming to see you baby!"_

Meanwhile, John and Randy looked at the TV in amazement. "She's cute," Randy said.

"Yea but I have a feeling she is going to be expecting me to marry her or something. No one could tame this beast within a week."

Randy laughed, "Well she can tame me anytime she wants. If you don't want to deal with her, just send her to my place."

John narrowed his eyes at him, "No I think I'll be fine with her. She doesn't seem too bad."

The guys continued their workout while watching Becca celebrate with her friend Ki Ki.

"Women…you can't live with them…but you damn sure can't live without them."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Meeting**

Becca packed her suitcase with a big smile on her face. She would be leaving tomorrow morning to go be with the man she had always wanted to meet.

"Are you sure you have everything?" her mom asked. "I don't want to have to send anything to you."

"Mom please, I'm only going to be gone for a week. Besides, if I need something I'm sure he will be nice enough to get it for me."

"Now Becca, don't go down there thinking that he's going to keep you or anything. You have to remember, he's a superstar and most of them only want one thing from a girl like you."

Becca looked back at her mom completely infuriated by her words. "What are you talking about mom? He is John Cena! He won't try and do anything unless I ask for it or let it happen. I'm a smart girl mom can't you at least learn to trust me?"

Her mom sighed and then sat down on the bed, "Listen Becca, I'm not saying that he will try to do something to you, all I'm saying is don't expect him to be what he is in your dreams. Most of the time these guys aren't what they seem."

Becca nodded, "Yea I know…and I love you too mom."

Her mom smiled and then hugged her daughter. "I just want you to be safe alright?"

"Alright mom,"

After that her mom left the room and Becca called Ki Ki to talk to her one more time before she went to bed.

"Girl I just want to thank you for putting my name in that drawing. I really hope he doesn't turn out to be a jerk."

"Me too girl, otherwise I'll come down there and give him a piece of my mind."

The two girls giggled. "I'm serious! Anyone that hurts my Becca-Boo gets hurt ten times worse Ok?"

"I hear ya, I'll make sure to call you every night to let you know what's up."

"Ok girlie and be careful alright?"

Becca laughed, "You know me, I'm always one to be careful."

After hanging up, Becca took a nice long shower imagining John being in there with her. A smile crept across her face as she thought about finally seeing him for the first time.

Meanwhile, John was in his mansion making sure the guestroom was all set up for his house guest. As he cleaned the house he thought about Becca for some reason wondering what she was like. He was honestly hoping that she wasn't like the other fans that only cared for him because of his looks. He wanted a fan that was genuine and saw him for the true man that he was. Oh well, maybe he and her could become friends.

After cleaning up for awhile, he took a nice hot shower to help relax his muscles. He then hopped into his large king sized bed and chilled for awhile. He hated being in the house alone so, he was glad to be getting some female company for a week.

That next morning he got up and did a final check around the house. Becca would be arriving around noon and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He couldn't really understand why he was so up for impressing her…she was only a fan.

Rebecca got off of the Plane in Wes Newbury, Massachusetts at eleven thirty. She was shocked that a limo actually picked her up to take her to John Cena's place. On her way there, she called Ki Ki to give her a quick update on things.

"What! He sent a limo to get you from the airport? What is he trying to marry you or something?" she asked.

Becca giggled, "That would be nice but I highly doubt it."

"Girl you better get that man. Doesn't he realize what he's doing already?"

"I guess not…but so far I'm loving everything I see….oh..my…gosh…."

Becca's breath was taken away when the limo pulled up in front of a huge white mansion with gold doors and a large fountain in front of it.

"Ki Ki let me call you back…" she said as she slowly hung up the phone and looked around at the mansion. "This is insane!"

When the limo stopped, the driver got out and sweetly helped her out and got her bags out for her. The door to the mansion suddenly opened up and John Cena came into view. Becca felt her heart thudding beneath her chest. She couldn't believe that he actually was standing right in front of her wearing his usual black shirt and blue jean shorts. His icy blue eyes locked with hazel ones and she quickly felt nervous.

For some reason, John felt the same way. He had never felt so drawn to a beauty like this one. Her skin was flawless along with the cute smile she wore. Her long black hair hung down her back like an elegant angel. What was he feeling? He hadn't even said hello to this girl and already he felt…like he wanted her.

"Hello John," she said softly trying not to shake. "I'm Rebecca Hurd."

He smiled at her and shook her hand, "Hello Rebecca, I'm John Cena. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Becca smiled, "Same here…you've got quite a lovely home here."

"Thanks, here let me take your bags and I'll show you around."

"_Good…at least he's a gentleman."_ Becca thought to herself as she followed him inside to his place. "Wow, I can't believe you spent almost ten million dollars on this place," she said as she looked around.

"How do you know that?" he asked her.

"Oh I watched the top ten most expensive cribs in the world and yours was number three."

He looked at her not able to believe that she remembered that type of information. "Nice. What else do you know about me Rebecca?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that, you can basically call me your personal encyclopedia."

He laughed at her joke, "A sense of humor, I like that, here is your room,"

Becca gasped at the sight of the large room. The walls were painted a deep red with a queen sized canopy bed. The carpet was soft and a beige color. "Wow I love this place already," she said.

"Good, uh are you hungry because I was thinking we could go out and grab a bite to eat for lunch, my treat?"

Becca nodded, "That would be nice,"

"Oh yea and do you mind if I call you Becca?"

A shiver shot down her back when he used her nickname. She loved the way it rolled off his tongue. "Yes…you can call me that anytime…"

He smiled back at her thinking to himself, "_this is going to be an interesting week,"_


	5. Chapter 5

**First Date Gone Wrong**

The ride to the Olive Garden was sort of quiet. Becca took her time looking out at all the different shopping malls and other attractions while John studied her. He couldn't understand why she wasn't talking his ear off like most of the other fans did. She seemed like a talkative person.

"_Maybe I should start the conversation…yea that's it…I'll start it." _He said to himself. "So Becca, where are you from?"

"I'm from Pennsylvania," she answered with a smile.

"Oh really? I love it there, the Pittsburgh crowd is always the loudest when I go there. Have you ever been to a Monday Night Raw?"

She shook her head softly, "I wish I could but I can't afford to go most of the time."

"That sucks, maybe I'll take you to Smackdown on Friday how does that sound?" he asked.

Becca smiled, "That would be fun! I've always wanted to see wrestling live. I hear it's a lot better seeing it live."

"Oh it is…I just love going out there and entertaining fans like yourself." He said with a wink that had Becca blushing.

"It sounds exciting, sometimes I wish I could be in the middle of the ring experiencing something like that."

John then got an idea but he wasn't going to reveal it until the time was right. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty-three, and yourself?"

He smirked, "I thought you knew everything about me."

"Oh I know a lot of things but not everything…"

He laughed, "I'm twenty-nine, and you know you are the first fan I have that is old enough to drink with me."

She smiled, "Well I've never drank before John."

He frowned a little disappointed, "Damn. Well would you be willing to try something that wouldn't harm you?"

She thought about it for a second not believing that he actually asked her this question. "I guess so as long as you aren't planning on trying anything crazy."

He smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Oh I'm hurt Becca…you actually think I would do something to harm you?"

She shrugged, "Who knows…"

He laughed, "Don't worry girl, I won't do anything to you. I'm a safe drinker I promise."

They remained silent until they made it to the Olive Garden. They were escorted to a private place where no one could get to them. He gladly helped her with her chair and then seated himself. When the waitress appeared, she immediately began to flirt with John. Becca grew irritated but tried hard not to show it since John wasn't her man. Unfortunately it didn't last long because the woman acted like Becca wasn't even sitting there.

"Um I'm sorry but aren't you going to ask me what kind of drink I want?" Becca snapped.

The girl stared her down and then rolled her eyes, "Can I start you off with some water?"

Becca gritted her teeth, "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know I just didn't realize that Mr. Cena here went for the thick types."

"Excuse me?" Becca said standing to her feet.

Fearing that this was going to get ugly, John dashed to his feet and stepped between the two women. "Calm down ladies, I'm sure we can work this out without the violence."

Becca rolled her eyes and then excused herself to the bathroom. She couldn't believe that this woman had just disrespected her right in front of John like that. On top of that he didn't really defend her either.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Robin?" John asked the waitress who was also his former girlfriend.

"No what the hell are you doing with her…I know you still want me." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and he pushed her away gently.

"You're wrong. What we had is over. It was over when you cheated on me with that creep and you know it. Besides, Becca is just a fan of mine and you have no right to talk to her like that."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Please. She could barley hold her own against me..now come here and give me a kiss," she told him as she forced her lips against his.

Becca ran some cool water over her face and then went back to rejoin John. To her surprise he was kissing that very same woman who was a bitch to her. Becca's jaw dropped and tears were filling her eyes. Is he serious?

As soon as he realized she was looking, he pushed Robin away and then tried to explain himself.

"Don't bother to explain," Becca said as she took a seat. "I'm just your fan so you can do what you want with this wench."

Robin eyed her and then turned and walked away. Feeling horrible, John sat down across from Becca and tried his hardest not to upset her again. How could he be so stupid? He should have known better to bring Becca here knowing that Robin still worked here. Why did he feel so bad about this anyway…she was just a fan right?

They ate their food in silence. Becca fought hard to contain her tears while John sat there wondering why he felt so bad about what just happened. He had to make this up to her somehow and he knew just how to do it.

When they got back to the mansion, Becca ran straight to her room and locked herself in. She then threw herself on the bed and cried her little heart out. Her mother was right…John Cena is a jerk. Here she was stuck in a house with a guy that she was suppose to have fun with but she felt as though it would only be a week of heartbreaking moments. She got on her cell and called Ki Ki and told her about the entire ordeal.

"What? Did you snatch that ho?" Ki Ki asked.

"No…I just pretended not to care since he isn't my man." Becca said sadly. "I just can't believe what a jerk he actually is…it wasn't supposed to happen this way."

"I know what you mean but hey…it's only the first day. Give him a chance to redeem himself."

Becca sniffled, "Yea I guess you're right. I'll give him another chance but this may be the only other chance he gets."

Meanwhile, John had been standing on the other side of the door. Hearing her words made him both sad and happy at the same time. He couldn't believe that she thought he was a jerk…well after today he didn't blame her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Regaining Respect**

Becca ignored John most of the next morning. She wasn't sure how to feel or what to say after what happened the day before. She stayed in her room and wrote in her diary until John perked up the courage to come talk to her.

"Come in," she said softly when a knock sounded at her door. The door cracked open and John stuck his arm through with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Becca couldn't help but smile, she knew that he really felt bad about what happened.

"Are those for me?" she asked.

He stepped in with a smile, "Of course they are. I had to find some way to kiss up to you."

Becca took the flowers with a big smile on her face. "Well this is a nice start."

"Good," he said as he sat down on her bed. He looked at her, admiring how the sun's rays made her hair glisten and shine. She had a pretty face and a cute smile with a body to match. Quickly he shook the thought from his head. "Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?"

She shrugged and thought about asking him to show her his bedroom, but she didn't want to take a chance of showing him her freaky side…well…not yet.

"Uh…how about we play some video games?" she asked.

His face lit up with excitement, "Now you're speaking my language. Which do you prefer?"

"Do you have a Wii?"

"Yes ma'am, it's one of my favorites." He said.

She smiled, "Do you have Michael Jackson's experience?"

He smiled really big, "You are so on…follow me."

Not bothering to change out of her pajama shorts and her white beater. She knew she would need something comfortable for this game. She followed him downstairs to his personal game room. He had a huge flat screen television screen with almost every game console ever heard of sitting on the floor. Becca looked at them all not believing how many of them there were. While he hooked up the Wii, Becca took her time looking through the huge cabinet of games that he had.

"So what do I get if I win?" He suddenly asked her.

She looked at him with a smile, "I'm not sure…what do you want?"

He thought about it for a second, "I'll let you know when I win…"

"You mean if you win. I'm a pro at this game sweetie…you will lose."

He smirked, admiring her confidence. He loved women who had that type of courage. It kind of matched his own.

"So what do I get if I win?" she asked trying to be a smart ass.

He licked his lips, making Becca smirk a little. "How about a kiss,"

"Ooo I like the sound of that. Are you trying to molest me Mr. Cena?"

John laughed, "Would that be a bad thing?"

"Oh my…" she said as she fanned herself. "Look you better be careful before I end up doing something we'll both regret."

He handed her the Wii controller, "What if we don't regret it?"

Becca felt herself blushing, "Let's just play the game,"

He laughed, knowing he was messing with her mind in the worst way. They played a few rounds and to Becca's surprise, he was winning most of them at first bbut she slowly caught up. In the end it was him who ended up winning the very last round.

"Dang!" She said when she lost. "I didn't know you were such a great dancer,"

He shrugged, "Oh I've learned a few thing here and there. You are a great dancer too you know."

Becca blushed, "You really think so?"

"Yea…you've got get hip movement."

Becca folded her arms, "Boy aren't you quite the creeper."

"Well can you blame me? There is a really attractive girl in my house right now,"

Becca smiled and then turned to head back to her room. She could feel him watching her as she walked away so…she added a little more switch to her step. When he chuckled she smiled and continued her walk up to her room.

Later that day, she decided to tease him some more so she changed into her red bikini and walked down to the pool area. He was in the workout room with Randy when she walked by. The both of them stopped mid-sentence and watched her walk by, acting as if she didn't see them. Randy licked his lips eying her up and down.

"Damn man…you've got that staying in your house?" he asked.

John nodded, "Yes sir…she's actually pretty cool to hang with."

"Just to hang with?" Randy asked.

"Yes…why?" he asked knowing exactly what Randy was saying.

Randy shrugged and then laughed, "Please don't even tell me you weren't thinking about it."

John shrugged, "I was but she's a fan and I don't want to make her feel like I'm trying to get in her pants."

"Well she clearly doesn't mind teasing the crap out of you."

John smiled thinking about her walking passed them. "Look Randy I barely know this girl so I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Randy looked at him with those viper eyes, "Well if she was at my place…it would be a done deal already."

John shook his head, "Listen to you!"

Randy laughed, "I'm just being honest."

"Well if something like that happens between us I don't know if I could go through with it."

"why not?"

"Because I'm not the type of guy that just hits it and quits it…I respect women and I expect the same from them."

Randy couldn't disagree with him. They were taught to respect women under any circumstance. John didn't even know why this subject kept invading his mind. What was this girl doing to him? Yea she was beautiful but he felt like there was more to it. Becca had already managed to steal part of his heart and he couldn't really understand why…

When Randy left, he figured he would go and talk to her some more…and try to know more about this girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Relationship**

"So tell me...What do you want in a guy?" John asked Becca that next day. The two of them were walking along the beach just enjoying each other's company. He was very determined to learn more about this gorgeous young woman.

Becca smiled, "I've always wanted a man who respects me of course. I never really cared much for money or material things as long as we had enough to get by I would be ok with that."

He nodded taking in everything she was saying. "I've always wanted a woman like you. You know what you want and you're not afraid to say how you feel."

She smiled, "I've always been like that. After the douche bag boyfriends I had in my past I need someone better."

He smiled at her, "Would you ever consider dating a guy like me?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, "What are you asking me?"

He smiled, "Well since I won the bet…I want you to be my girlfriend for the rest of the time that you're here."

Becca pinched herself, "Am I dreaming?"

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He then bent his head down to her and lightly kissed her lips. When he pulled away she looked ready to pass out from her excitement, "Do you still think you're dreaming?"

She smiled and then kissed him back, "No not at all…and why do I only have to be your girlfriend for as long as I'm here."

He thought about that for a second and then smiled, "Well I guess you're right. Will you be my girlfriend forever?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes of course."

He moved her hair back over her shoulder and then kissed her again. She couldn't believe he had fallen for her in three days.

"Come on let's go before it gets too late…I want to take you somewhere." She nodded and then walked with him hand in hand to get her flip flops. He then raced her to the limo and hopped inside. He held her close to his body making her tense up a little bit.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He smirked, "You'll see, don't worry."

They drove for a few minutes before pulling up in front of an arena. He put a blindfold over her eyes and led her inside. She was starting to get nervous but she trusted him. He led her through the halls of the arena only stopping before it was time for him to make an appearance. Before Becca knew it, the blindfold was pulled off and she was on her way down a ramp to the ring. She gasped in excitement and ran with him as his music played and thousands of fans cheered him on. He brought her into the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"For everyone who isn't aware…This is the winner of the Meet your favorite Wrestler contest, Rebecca Hurd!"

The fans cheered her on bringing a huge smile across her face.

"Becca and I have been having a nice time these past three days and I thought it would be nice to bring her here to Friday Night Smackdown to enjoy a show."

The crowd cheered again as John led Becca to the announce position to sit down. She was able to meet Michael Cole for the first time and loved telling him to shut up every time he said something off the wall. She loved watching all the matches up close and personal.

By the end of the night she had used up most of her energy and was ready to head back to John's [lace to rest. The two of them rested on the couch in his personal movie theater and she fell asleep on his chest. He looked down at her loving how precious she was in his arms. He didn't want her to leave his side. Even if that meant he had to move in order to be with her…he would do it. Gently he ran his hand through her soft black hair feeling the silky strands between his fingers. Gosh he wanted her so bad, but he didn't want to rush the newly formed relationship that they had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Taking Another Step**

"What! You and John Cena are together now? That is so freaking cool!" Ki Ki said. Becca had now been with John for a month now because John didn't want her to leave. He had all of her school things transferred to a school near him, bought her a new car and was teaching her how to drive so that she could commute to and from school. The two of them had become inseparable, loving one another as if they had been together for years.

"Yea we sort of just clicked from day one. He's everything that I thought he would be Ki."

Ki Ki smiled, "Awe that's so awesome…you are going to have to hook me up with a visit at some point girl."

Becca laughed, "I'll see what I can do. You Know I can't do without my Ki Ki at my side."

"Damn straight," Ki Ki said. "So where is John now?"

"He had an autograph signing to go to. I'm just waiting for him to get home."

"That's so cute…did you ever think you two would start dating?"

"No not really I just thought I would be here for a week and then be right back home but like I said we just clicked and now we can't stand to be away from each other."

Ki Ki sighed, "Awe, well I'm going to have to come visit you at some point. I really miss you girl."

"I miss you too, but don't worry we will think of something."

After talking to Ki Ki for awhile Becca decided to go work out for a little bit. She knew John loved her body more than anything so she wanted to keep it looking as nice as possible. While she worked out she watched John on the TV signing autographs. Every now and then she would laugh out loud when a girl would try to give him their number and he would just give it back to them and say, "Sorry hun…I'm taken."

"At least he's a faithful man." Becca said out loud. "I do not want to have to kill one of the tricks out here."

Just as she said that, that same red headed bimbo from the restaurant came up and started arguing with John.

"I thought you said we would get back together! I thought you loved me!" she yelled.

John looked at her like she was crazy, "Robin it's over between us I'm tired of telling you that!"

"That's not what you said when you were at my house a few nights ago!"

Becca felt anger boiling inside of her. _What in the hell was he doing at her house?_

"Robin, you and I both know that nothing happened between us! I came over there to tell you personally to lose my number. I don't understand why you are not getting it through your head."

Robin rolled her eyes, "Because I know you still want me!"

John looked at the camera man, "Turn that off!"

The camera then shut off, leaving Becca without an explanation. She looked at the television screen with a blank stare. Was this Robin bitch crazy? Clearly Becca needed to start marking her territory and fast.

When John got home she was waiting in the kitchen. He sat down in front of her with a tiring look on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that baby, but I promise I will do whatever I can to stop her from butting into our lives."

Becca nodded, "Yea I know…but how much longer do you think this will continue?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to get a restraining order against her soon."

Becca laughed, "no need for that…the next time I see her anywhere near you I will personally make sure that she never thinks about it again."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked with a smile.

She walked around the table and straddled him. He looked at her up and down taking in her appearance. She was teasing him again wearing some sexy lingerie and a silky red robe.

"It's simple babe, if she comes near you again I will beat her ass. You are mine…and only mine is that clear?"

He licked his lips, "Oh I'm not complaining."

"Good, now are you ready for your back rub?" she asked.

"Actually I think we should change it up today." He told her as he lifted her up and carried her up to his bedroom.

"Wait a sec, what are you up to?" she asked.

He sat her down on the soft bed and then pulled off his shirt. He then picked up one of her feet and started massaging it. She moaned softly and laid her head back onto the pillows.

"That feels nice," she said.

He smiled, "Good. You look like you could use this today so I figured I be nice."

"What do you mean, you're nice all the time John."

"I know but not this nice. I normally never touch a woman's foot."

Becca smiled, "Well I guess I'm special then,"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled and relaxed as he continued the massage. Soon he had massaged both feet and then climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. "I know we've only been together for a month but…I don't think it's too early for me to say that I love you."

Becca smiled, "Awe I love you too boo…"

He kissed her again and then moved down to her neck, kissing her sweet spot. She closed her eyes and let passion take over. "Gosh I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear.

"Well what is stopping you?" she said.

He looked at her with a serious expression, "Are you sure?"

"Baby you have no idea how sure I am…"

With that he wasted no time getting her undressed and then himself. They slid under the sheets and shared endless kisses before he slid deep into her body causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. He was a big boy but she could handle him. He kept things nice and easy, dragging out their special moment together. When he felt her muscles tighten around him, he picked up his pace sending waves of pleasure crashing over her body. She moaned his name over and over again until they reached their climax together. He kissed her softly before rolling over and lying down beside her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Yes it was," he said. "It was more awesome than winning a title."

She giggled. "Well I'm glad I experienced it with you and not someone else."

He smiled and then kissed her again. "I love you Rebecca,"

"I love you too John."


	9. Chapter 9

**Becca's Secret**

Becca and John's love grew as the months passed. Today was her twenty-fourth birthday and the two of them along with some other friends decided to go out for dinner. John surprised Becca by flying Ki Ki down to see her that day. She was overwhelmed with excitement when she saw her walk into the restaurant.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" Becca asked.

Ki Ki smiled as she took a seat next to Randy who had been staring at her since she walked in. "John asked me to keep it a secret so we could surprise you,"

Becca looked at John and smiled, "Well thank baby I appreciate it a lot."

"No problem sweetie," he told her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Uh…hi Ki Ki…I'm Randy." Randy said as he shook her hand. He looked at her as if he had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"Hello Randy," she greeted him. "It's very nice to meet you in person,"

He smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so many great things about you from Becca."

Ki Ki smiled at Becca and then turned her attention back to Randy, "Well you know we've been friends for like ever…."

The two of them continued to talk during dinner. Becca and John both could see a future relationship growing between their two friends so they didn't bother to butt in."

The party was moving along very well until it came time for the gifts. Everyone had bought Becca a gift she absolutely loved. Unfortunately, Robin showed up and gave Becca an insulting card that made Becca want to ring her by her neck.

"Get out of here Robin this is a private party," Mickie James said, eying her dangerously.

Robin flipped her bone straight red hair, "Mind your own business girlie,"

"Robin….eat shit and get a life." Randy said making Ki ki giggle.

Robin's eyes narrowed at her, "I have more of a life than you do…"

Suddenly Ki Ki stood up and got in Robin's face, "Listen trick, I don't know you but I do know that you are making me and my friends uncomfortable…now if you don't leave I will remove you from this restaurant myself. Do you understand me?"

No one was sure what it was, but Robin backed off and left the party. When Ki Ki sat down, everyone started clapping.

"My hero…" John said as he clapped. "Now I see why you two are close."

Becca nodded, "Yes sir, we always have each other's back no matter what."

Ki Ki nodded, "Damn straight, no one messes with my Becca and gets away with it…no one…"

Before the party was over, Becca pulled Mickie and Ki Ki into the bathroom.

"What's up girl?" Mickie asked when Becca started to cry.

Becca sniffled and wiped tears from her eyes, "Girl's I have something to tell John but I don't know how."

"Awe what is it?" Ki ki asked as she handed Becca some tissue.

Becca wiped the fresh tears from her eyes, "I'm pregnant,"

Her two friends gasped, "AWWWEE,"

Becca smiled, "Yea…I'm just scared that he'll think it's too soon for us to have a child."

"Awe, don't worry about it Becca, just tell him later on tonight. I can tell that he really loves you and he'll do anything for you." Ki Ki told her.

Becca nodded and then dried her eyes, "Thanks girl, I just hope you're right because I can't bear for him to bail on me now."

"Oh trust me John won't bail on you, I know he loves you," Mickie said. "When he's at work, you are all he talks about half of the time."

Becca laughed, "That's my boo,"

The three girls returned to the party with smiles on their faces. The guys looked at them as they took their seats wondering what they were possibly talking about.

"Sorry boys, we don't kiss and tell." Ki Ki said with a wink to Randy.

Randy's mouth fell open, "You girls were making out and we couldn't watch?"

The girls laughed and then started eating some birthday cake. They all left the restaurant around nine and then headed to a bar. Randy and Ki Ki really seemed to hit it off. They spent a lot of time talking and dancing together. John and Becca had a great time watching them.

"So what would you like to drink?" John asked Becca.

She smiled slightly, "I would like a glass of water…"

John looked at her a little confused, "Babe I thought you said you would try something else?"

She sighed, "I would…but I don't want to upset the little one inside me."

John's face lit up with excitement, "You're having a baby?"

She smiled, "Not me…we…we are having a baby,"

John picked her up and spun her around in his arms. "I can't believe I'm going to be father!"

"What?" Randy said.

John smiled, "Becca and I are having a baby!"

Randy smiled, "Congrats you two…hopefully it doesn't look like John though…"

"Hey!"

They all erupted into laughter. That night when Becca and John went home, they ended up making love for a few hours to celebrate the amazing day they had. As Becca slept in his arms she couldn't help but think about what their future would hold once the baby was born.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Danger**_

"_Can you believe that bitch is having his baby!" Robin yelled into the phone. _

"_Actually I can, he really seems to love her." said the man she was talking to._

_She sighed, "That's not my point! My point is that John still wants me I can see it!"_

"_So why are you calling me?"_

"_Because if you help me get rid of his little bitch I will definitely make it worth your while." _

_The man smirked, "Oh yea how so?" _

_Robin smiled, "Don't worry about it, just know that I am willing to give you whatever you want if you do this one favor for me." _

_He thought about it for a minute and then finally agreed to it. "Now when do you want this done?"_

_She snickered, "We'll discuss it more when I get to your place."_

"_ok then,"_

"_Come on Becca do we have to paint the room yellow?"_

_Becca looked at John, "Yes…we told the doctor we didn't want to know the gender so…we had to paint the room a color that can be used for both sexes."_

_John crossed his arms and pretended to pout, "But I want it to be purple…"_

_Becca shook her head and then rubbed her belly. She was five months now and John was loving every minute of her new belly. The two of them were so ready to start the next part of their lives. Becca was almost done with school and would soon graduate. As for John, he left on the weekends to do shows for Raw and would return home on Tuesdays. Sometimes he would take her with him so she could see Randy and Mickie. Ki Ki had decided to stay near her in the next town so she could help her out with her future god child and so her and Randy could get more acquainted. _

_Once John and Becca were done with the baby's room for that day, they went down to the living room to wait for Randy to show up. He was coming over his annual visit to the happy couple's house. Becca and John decided to make him the future godfather since he was their closest guy friend. _

"_So how are you two doing?" He asked when he came into the mansion and hugged them. _

_Becca shrugged, "I guess I'm alright…just can't wait to have this baby,"_

_He laughed, "Awe you don't like being pregnant?"_

"_I do but there are some things I wish I could change." _

_Randy laughed, "Oh I hear ya," _

_The three of them got themselves settled in the living room and had a long conversation. They then played a few games and drank some tea. About an hour later, Ki Ki showed up to join the fun. The four of them had a nice time relaxing and laughing together. At one point Randy pretended to fall on Ki Ki and kissed her. _

"_What? I swear I only fell…"_

_Ki Ki rolled her eyes with a smile, "Oh please…if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked."_

_He blinked twice, "Oh really?"_

"_Yea…"_

_He smiled, "Well in that case…what do you say you come spend the night at my place tonight?" _

_Ki Ki smiled, "I'll think about it…you just have to be a good boy."_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Oh what! She's got you on a leash man," John told Randy as he handed Becca another bottle of water. _

"_I guess so," Randy answered. _

_That next day John got up early so he could catch his plane. Becca decided to go over to Ki Ki's place for awhile to avoid being in the house alone. The two girls went out and did some extra shopping for the unborn baby. _

"_So what did you and Randy do last night?" Becca asked her. _

_Ki Ki tried to hide her smile but it was no use, "Well we watched a few movies and then went to bed."_

_Becca crossed her arms and looked at her friend like she was retarded. "Um…and what happened after you went to bed?"_

_Ki ki's smile widened. "Ok…so we had sex…"_

_Becca gasped, "Yes! Was it good girl?"_

"_Oh you know it," she said. _

_They laughed and then walked to the car and put the bags in the car. When Ki Ki dropped her off at home, she made sure she got in the house safely before heading back to her house. _

_As Becca was putting away the new stuff for the baby, the doorbell rang. She listened as the butler went to answer it. _

"_Hello sir, are you here to see Mr. Cena?" he asked. _

"_No…I'm here for his wench," _

_Before Becca could react she heard a gunshot and then a body falling to the floor. She placed her hand over her own mouth and then quietly crept into the baby's closet and hid. She watched threw a crack in the door to see if the intruder would come for her. To her surprise she saw Wade Barrett walking through her hallway. She reached into her back pocket for the switch blade that John bought for her. When she pulled it out she opened it and waited for Wade to come and open the door. _

_When he finally did, she charged him, plunging the blade deep into his side. He hollered out in pain and then hit her with the small gun he was carrying. She stumbled back, pulling the blade out of his side. _

"_ouch you bitch!" he yelled as he fell back onto the ground. _

_Becca quickly got up and kicked the gun out of his hand. "Who sent you here?" she yelled. _

_He laughed, "That's for me to know and for you to find out,"_

_Out of pure rage, Becca kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. She then got on the phone and called the police, Ki ki, and John. _

_Ki Ki quickly dashed over to check on her friend only to find an ambulance, three police cars and a crowd of people. _

"_Are you alright girl?" she asked her. _

_Becca nodded, "I'm alright, I'm just appalled that someone would actually try to kill me." _

_Ki ki hugged her, "Who was it?"_

"_Wade Barrett…can you believe that?"_

_Ki Ki shook her head, "Well did you kill him?"_

"_Unfortunately no…but he did tell me that someone sent him after me." _

"_When will John be home." _

"_Tonight…he's on the next plane back here as we speak." _

_Ki Ki sighed and then hugged her again, "I'm so glad you're alright otherwise I would have been busting some heads." _

_Becca smiled, "Actually I have a good idea for who might have sent him. Do you want to take care of something for me?" _

"_Sure as long as you bail me out of jail." _

_The girls shared a laugh and then Becca told Ki Ki where Robin worked. Ki Ki memorized the place and then set off to handle her business while Becca went to the hospital for the bruise on her head. _

_When Ki ki got to the restaurant she dashed inside and asked one of the waitresses where Robin was. _

"_I'm right here why?" she said while putting her hands on her hips. _

_Ki ki walked up to her, "may I speak to you alone in the bathroom?" _

_Robin smiled, "Sure…"_

_Suddenly, Ki Ki grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to the bathroom with lots of customers watching intently. As soon as they got into the bathroom, ki ki bashed Robin's head into a mirror shattering it into millions of pieces._

"_Bitch didn't I tell you to leave my friend alone? And then you had the nerve to send someone to kill her!" she screamed as she kicked her in her stomach. _

"_I-I didn't want him to kill her honest!" Robin cried. _

"_You dumb bitch! So you admit it!" Ki ki yelled as she picked her up and slammed her into a wall and then punched her a few times in the face. Robin screamed as she tried to fight back but it was no use. Once Ki ki was done with her she left the restaurant and headed back to the hospital to be with her friend. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Becca's New Life**

Just as she thought, John ended up having to bail Ki Ki out of Jail when he got home. Robin had pressed charges on her but it didn't faze her what so ever. Unfortunately for Robin, she ended up going to jail for conspiracy to commit murder along with Wade Barrett. The two of them ended up finding a little romance together and Robin soon felt dumb for her attack on Becca. As soon as Ki Ki got out of jail, Becca and Randy greeted her with hugs and flowers.

"Thanks so much for taking care of that for me," Becca whispered into Ki Ki's ear when she hugged her.

"Oh it was no problem girl. No one messes with you on my watch…no one."

They all shared a laugh and then headed back to John's place for the baby shower. Becca wore a wonderful smile on her face that entire day, so happy that she could be around the people she called family. She was very shocked when her mother ended up showing up for the baby shower. They hadn't seen each other in a long time and this was a perfect time for them to reunite. John also found this to be a good time to propose to Becca.

"Sweetheart, I have never been more in love with anyone in my entire life. You mean the world to me and I want to be there for you for the rest of my life."

Becca smiled as he kneeled down on one knee.

"Rebecca, will you marry me?" he asked.

A tear fell from her eye and then she answered, "Yes…I will."

He slid a gold diamond ring on her finger and then passionately kissed her. Everyone clapped for them so happy to see that they were.

Almost four months later, Becca gave birth to their new baby boy, Jeremy. He looked a lot like John but had Becca's black hair. Upon seeing her new son, Becca knew that she was always destined to be with John. She never thought that all of this could come out of a little contest that she won.


End file.
